The Pretty Reckless
by Raynebow-NinjaChick
Summary: Jennifer Roberts remembers what happened on that fateful night when she was ten, when the world exploded in fire and dark men terrified her family, when the magical world thought that the problem was dealt with. Twelve years later, she finds a wizard with a past who's supposed to be dead, and together they discover what really happens when a Muggle meets a Memory Charm.
1. Zombie

**A/N: Some of you may briefly remember this story idea from a note during "Know the Perils." Well, I've decided to go through with it. Story-compliant with one minor detail changed, involves politics, spell science, and some romance. **

**Anything you recognize (characters, setting, plot, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Thank you for reading, and please review with your initial thoughts.**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE—ZOMBIE

The world was on fire.

Smoke slithered into Jenny's lungs and made her cough. Screams filled the air. She thought that one of the shrill voices might be her own.

The men who'd broken into their home were holding up sticks, and somehow, _somehow_, they were making her fly. She didn't want to be so high up in the air, but no matter how hard she fought or tried to float down nothing happened. It was like magic.

The men wore dark robes that looked like Halloween costumes and scary masks that made Jonathan cry. Her brother had tears and snot all over his face. Jenny was scared too, but she wasn't going to cry. She was a big girl now. Mummy had fainted and Daddy was yelling at the men to stop it.

They didn't stop it.

Jenny watched as they walked through the campgrounds. She could see more people in costumes with sticks running around. Instead of running to help them though, they were running toward the forest. The men were crumpling tents and setting things on fire just by pointing their sticks at them. She screamed again as a giant flame came close to scorching her bunny slippers. The men just laughed.

Her mummy woke up and gave out a shrill shriek that hurt Jenny's ears. The men smiled and pointed their sticks at her. She flipped upside down and her nightdress fell. Everyone laughed at her knickers, but Jenny didn't think it was funny. Her mummy looked really scared. The men made Jonathan rocket up into the night sky and start flipping over like a monkey. Her stomach dropped as they shot him toward the ground, only to pick him back up again.

Her daddy was shouting again, but one man pointed his stick and his voice was gone. His mouth opened and shut, but no words came out. His face did turn a bright purple though. It would have been a little funny if she weren't so scared. One of the men pointed a stick at her and she could feel something shooting out of her head, immense pain beyond what she'd ever felt before, and she reached up her hand to feel a pair of perfectly-formed antlers.

"Now she really looks like a doe!" the man said. They laughed.

Now she did cry, because if the men could make antlers burst out of her head and make her daddy's voice go away then they could do much worse. There had never been a time in her life before when she thought she was going to die, but it seemed an absolute certainty now.

There were other men with sticks approaching and trying to fight the ones holding her family up in the air, but the crowd of frightened people running away was too large. The smoke was making her eyes water and that made her cry harder. It looked like her mummy had fainted again, and Jonathan too. Daddy had stopped yelling without his voice, but he was fighting against the invisible force holding them.

Then there was a bright flash of light from the forest. It blinded them all for a few seconds, but then she saw a giant green skull in the sky with a snake coming from its mouth. The men below her shouted and started disappearing with loud pops. Her body jerked as the forces holding her started vanishing. Her brother plummeted to the ground, but another man caught him before he could crack his skull on a large boulder. The men in masks all went away as the screaming got louder.

Jenny guessed that the glowing skull was scarier than the mean men.

A man floated her down from the air and helped her stand. They picked up her mummy and brother and started carrying them back to the house. A woman with a stick was holding her hand and following. A big man was talking to her father. She listened as her rescuers talked at rapid speed.

"The Dark Mark!"

"Do you think it's You-Know-Who?"

"It can't be—did you see the way the Death Eaters ran?"

"Merlin's beard, what are we going to do about this?"

"Memory Charms all around."

"The father is going to be a problem. We've been dosing him at least twice every day since set-up."

"It's protocol. And we have bigger things to worry about now."

"You're right."

The front door had been blasted in, but the lady fixed it back in place with a wave of her stick. Her mother and brother were on the couch, staring blankly as a man talked to them. There was a cup of tea in her mother's shaking hands. Jenny was placed by her brother.

"Now it's nothing to worry about," the man was saying.

"Those men…our campground…"

"It'll all seem like a bad dream in the morning."

"What are you going to do to us?" Jenny said.

The man swiveled his attention to her. She felt awfully small under his gaze. "We're just going to help you forget. Everything is going to be okay."

Jenny watched as he and two others lifted up their sticks and pointed them at her family. She didn't know what they were doing, and there was another horrible moment of certainty that something was wrong. That nothing was going to be okay. She didn't have time to say anything before they spoke.

"_Obliviate._"


	2. My Medicine

**A/N: Updates won't usually be this quick. Just saying.**

**Anything you recognize (characters, setting, plot, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Please read and review with your thoughts.**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO—MY MEDICINE

Her five minutes was almost up. The fag fumbled in between her fingers and she gave up on finishing it. It fell to the sidewalk, and she crushed it with her boot. Her pack was almost empty. Payday was in a week, and rent was due in two days. Her habit would have to wait.

She walked back into the café, careful not to get any mud or street on the clean floor. Margaret would throw a hissy fit if she did. She was two infractions away from losing this job. Jennifer washed her hands, threw on the obligatory yellow apron, grabbed her notepad, and started for the main floor. A pale hand shot out of the office and stopped her.

"Gloves."

"Come on, Margaret. Nobody cares if I wear them."

"I care. It makes you look like a nutter."

"Maybe I am one."

"Not while you work for me. The gloves go, or you do."

Sighing, Jennifer took off the black gloves and put them in her pocket. She'd just have to be careful. Everything would be okay.

She grabbed the pot of tea and walked around the room, filling any cup in need. Most of the customers were absorbed in their mid-morning routines, checking cell phones or reading their papers. She took a few orders and gave them to the cook. A nice old couple left her a decent tip.

The bell over the door rang loudly as a new customer walked in. "Sit anywhere you please. I'll be with you in a moment," she said. He took a table near the back.

Jennifer grabbed table four's plates and delivered them before going over to table thirteen. "Good morning and welcome to Hen's Landing, what can I start you off with?"

"Earl Grey," he said. Jennifer was taken off guard by how deep his voice was.

"And do you know what you'd like to eat yet?"

"Two fried eggs over easy, two slices of toast with blackberry jam, toasted tomato, two rashers of bacon, two sausages, and fresh blackberries if you have them."

He delivered his order in a way that sounded like he was listing off ingredients to a recipe. It was precise, exact, and left no room for question. Jennifer liked him immediately. She took down his order and went into the back to find the Earl Grey. She came back to the table to find him reading an immense book. The cover was old and faded, and the pages looked to be in the same condition, but she couldn't make out what it was about from a glance. She deposited his beverage, asked if he needed anything, and when he said no went back to work.

There were tables to wipe down, other orders to take and deliver, and it wasn't long before she was bringing his food to him. She set down the gigantic plate and made sure that it was all settled before leaving him to eat.

She gathered the check from table five, and gave them their change. Her fingers brushed up against the woman's hand for a brief second and she took a deep breath as she was assaulted with images. The smile Jennifer plastered on her face was as fake as the woman's engagement ring.

She focused on cleaning up the table and collecting her minimalist tip before going to check on table thirteen. He was reading, his food untouched, and she walked up. "Is there something wrong with the food?"

He looked up as if he'd just remembered where he was. There was a strong tingle in her hand, but she resisted the urge to reach out and pat his shoulder in a casual way. She clutched the pad in her apron pocket instead.

"No," he said. "I was distracted."

"Would you like for me to heat it up?"

"That will not be necessary."

She nodded and went back to work.

Jennifer took her second break two hours after the first, and pulled the second to last cigarette from the pack. The lighter flicked out and lit up the tip and she took a deep drag. Her mind tried to focus on the present, but, as usual, it kept being pulled into the past.

She took another drag and looked up at the sky. Her father's birthday was in a couple of days. She'd promised that she'd go home this year. It had been, what? Four years since she'd last been back at the campground? They came over to her flat instead. It was easier that way. For Jennifer at least.

This year was different. Her father had fallen down the stairs and broken his leg again, so travel wasn't an option. If she wanted to spend time with the only people who cared about her, she'd have to go to them.

Jennifer stomped out her smoke, and went back inside. Tables twelve and eight had families in them. Tables six and two needed to be cleaned. Table thirteen…still hadn't eaten his food. Her fellow waitress, Rachelle, needled her over to him, whispering, "He gives me the creeps. I'll cover your other tables if you get him to eat and leave as soon as possible. Do that thing you do or whatever."

To Rachelle, her ability was a fun party trick, something to amuse and question, and not a curse. If she wanted a customer gone all it took was a few too-knowing sentences from Jennifer and the offender was gone. Jennifer didn't know what Rachelle found creepy about table thirteen. Sure, the guy had been there a while with untouched food, but he was clearly absorbed in his giant book.

"I'll see what I can do. No promises."

The man at the table had his nose buried in the book, his dark hair shadowing his face, and she had to stand in front of him for almost two minutes before he looked up. "May I help you?"

His voice sent shivers down her spine. "See, I was just going to say that. You still haven't touched your food."

"Thank you for your service, but I will eat when I wish to and not a moment sooner."

The tingle started in her fingers again, but this time she didn't ignore it. She reached out a hand and gently placed it on his shoulder. She only had time to catch the basics before he shrugged her off. "I'll heat the food up, Professor."

The look in his eyes was pure suspicion, and she could tell that he was trying to place her. It was the only thing she'd gotten besides his age, and it seemed more likely to weird him out. She grabbed the plate and went in the back to nuke it. Coming back to the table, she saw that the book was closed and his gaze was entirely focused on her.

She hadn't noticed how dark his eyes were. It felt like the weight of the world was on her shoulders as she made her way back to him. The hot plate was set down in front of him, and she waited. He wanted to speak, she could tell, but it was only a matter of who would wait longer.

"Miss?" a man at table eleven said. Jennifer sighed and turned to go deal with him. A cold hand grasped her arm and her eyes widened as she saw

A large snake lunging for her throat. It tore into her flesh and she could feel blood leaking from the wound. A disfigured man took the snake and left. A handsome boy with glasses telling her to hold on. Silvery-blue tears falling into a vial. Blessed darkness.

Another vial full of purple liquid was in her hand. She poured it on the wound and felt it close up, felt air come into her lungs, felt life come back into her body. She lay there and rested.

"Miss, are you all right?" the man from table eleven asked.

Jennifer realized that she was on the ground and a small crowd had gathered around her. She stood up, brushed the dust off of her apron, and plastered on a smile. "I'm fine, must be catching something is all. Thank you for your concern."

The dark man from table thirteen was gone.

Margaret gave her the rest of the day off. All that meant was a smaller payday.

Jennifer grabbed her coat, hung up her apron, and exited out the back. The sun was still up and she made her way up the street. Hopefully she could catch the tube and get home in good time. There was a small scuffle from behind her and she turned around to see the man from table thirteen. His name was on her lips, the memories flashing in her head, and she tried to keep the smile on her face.

"Hello, sir. Did you forget something?"

"What do you want? Did Potter send you to find me? Malfoy perhaps?"

"No one sent me to find you. I just work at the café."

"A likely story."

He pulled out a dark stick from inside of his jacket. The instant Jennifer saw it she froze. "I haven't done anything."

"You've seen me. You know who I am."

"You're a professor, right? I'm sure a lot of people know who you are."

The stick was pointing at her face. It was just like before. Except for she wasn't a scared little girl anymore.

Jennifer ducked under his arm, and delivered a direct punch into his gut. He seemed totally unprepared for the assault and she was able to step away from him and start running toward the mouth of the alley. A moment later she was paused in place, and cursed her luck.

"I'm not going to let you run and tell someone where I am. I've built up a life here, and I intend to enjoy the rest of my days without Potter."

"I don't know who Potter is!"

"Then this is just a precaution." The tip of the wood pressed against her forehead. Her heart started racing. "_Obliviate._"

There was a flash of light and he let her go. Her legs crumbled beneath her.

"Ma'am, are you all right?" he said. "You seemed to faint just now."

Jennifer frowned at him, and raised a delicate eyebrow. Then she slapped him across the face. "Don't think so. I told you that I don't know who Potter is, and I don't care about your paranoia."

"But how?" His eyes were wide. "This shouldn't be possible."

"You're not going to make me forget, and don't bother trying again. It won't work."

"_What _are you?" he said.

"I should be asking the same question." Jennifer reached out and touched the edge of his hand. He let her and she held on as she was assaulted with memories. It burrowed into her head, searing itself into her own mind, and she let go when she could take no more. Her breath came in sharp gasps as her head spun. She'd known, of course she'd known, how had she survived otherwise? She'd never expected to run into a situation like this again. Jennifer had never wanted to deal with this again.

"You're a wizard."


	3. Miss Nothing

**A/N: I'm still finding my way with this story, so please excuse anything that may be a little off.**

**Anything you recognize (characters, setting, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Please read and review.**

* * *

CHAPTER THREE—MISS NOTHING

Professor Severus Snape had been enjoying his life since the war. No students to bother him, no paperwork to do, no potions to brew for the hospital wing, and no Potter. For the first time since Lily's death he had some semblance of peace and order. Until now.

The girl standing in front of him had seemed like an ordinary Muggle until less than an hour ago. She'd been an accommodating waitress, friendly in an unobtrusive way, and her mild curiosity hadn't been too annoying. Until she'd called him 'professor' he'd been planning to leave her a modest tip that should help to pay some of her bills. The moment that title had passed through her lips he'd known she was a spy. It was a small slip, barely noticeable if he hadn't been mildly on guard, but it had brought her into his absolute focus.

He'd assumed that Potter had discovered the truth of his survival and was trying to force him out of his sanctuary, or that Malfoy was trying to curry favor in some way. The girl's arguments that she knew nothing meant very little—Muggles had been used as spies during the First Wizarding War—until he'd tried the Memory Charm.

It was a spell he'd cast numerous times before. There were a lot of things people had seen that he hadn't wanted them to, and it was simple to fix. This apparently would not be in any way simple.

She was staring at him with those big blue eyes, apparently expecting some kind of conformation. A breeze swept through the alley and, before he could think of the consequences, he grabbed her by the arm and Apparated to Spinner's End.

The second they landed in the garden the girl spun away from him, eyes darting in various directions, and grabbed a small knife from her pocket. "What did you do? Take me back!"

"If you insist on making a racket, please come inside where you can do so where others will not hear," he said.

"I'm not going in there."

"I could force you to."

Warily, with knife clutched in hand, the girl walked up the steps and into his home. He could tell she was blinded by the darkness, but he stepped aside and lit the lanterns with a simple charm. The door locked behind them. The girl had frozen in the hallway, apparently waiting for his direction. "Follow me."

He took her into the small, cramped sitting room. Most of it was taken up with books and papers, but there was room enough for a small couch and his armchair. She took a seat on the former, still holding the knife, and glared. "What are you going to do to me?"

"What do you think that I'm going to do?"

"You're going to get the Ministry involved I expect, and they will attempt to erase my memory. When that doesn't work they're going to lock me up until I die, or turn me into a guinea pig for research on Muggles."

He baulked a little at her point blank explanation. For a Muggle, she seemed to know a lot about how the Ministry functioned. Severus leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, and tried to rationalize the best course of action. "I will not do so at this time."

She blanched. "You won't get a ransom from my family. We don't own enough."

"I'm not kidnapping you, Miss…. What is your name?"

"Seeing as how I already know yours, I suppose that it is only fair. My name's Jennifer Roberts."

"And you're a Muggle. Not a Squib?"

"I'm not familiar with the term. As far as I know I'm what you would call an ordinary Muggle—well, mostly."

"Care to share how you're immune to my Memory Charms?"

She began playing with the knife. He watched as it flashed in the light. Their breath fogged in the air, and he finally realized how cold it had become. Pulling out his wand, he lit a fire in the grate, ignoring the flinch the girl made when he did so.

"To be honest, I don't really know."

"You must understand; it is highly unusual."

"Why should I trust you?"

"You shouldn't."

The girl tucked a stand of blonde hair behind her ear and bit her lip. She looked tired. It would be courtesy to offer her something to drink or eat, but these were odd circumstances. He wasn't even sure if he had anything to eat or drink available. The Muggle establishments were where he got most of his nourishment these days.

"The simplest way I can explain it," Jennifer said, "is that when I touch people I see their memories. The longer the contact the more I get. And I remember everything. Obviously, the memory spell thing not working on me is another side effect."

"Side effect? Have you taken something to achieve these things?"

"No."

There was a buzzing from the bag at her side and she opened it up to grab a small silver object. "Hello? Yes Mum, I'll be there. Don't worry. Love you too." She closed and put it away.

"Are you expected somewhere?"

"Yes, yes I am. Now please return me to my home."

"It is not that simple. You know the truth, and that's a very dangerous thing. I have to know that you're not going to speak to anyone about this."

"Trust me, I won't. Last time I did I got locked up for two years."

There was fear in her eyes. He felt there was more to her story than she was saying, but it wasn't his place to push. The matter of her abilities was a mystery in and of itself. The girl herself was full of questions as well. The part of Severus' mind that loved puzzles had awoken with a fury, and he clenched down on his tongue to prevent asking more. There wasn't an easy solution.

"I am at a loss for the best way to handle this situation. I cannot simply let you go, as you say, because I have never seen a condition such as yours. If you did not mind…I would like to study you."

"So instead of being a Ministry guinea pig, I'd be yours?" She raised an eyebrow and pointed toward him with the knife. "What do I get out of this?"

"Does this ability cause you trouble?"

"You have no idea."

"I could possibly engineer a potion to remove its effects. Once I understand it in full of course."

"You could make it go away?"

"It's only a chance. As I do not know anything about its cause or how it works, I cannot say for sure."

"That's not good enough. I have two jobs to juggle. I can't add this."

"I can pay you."

She laughed lightly and put the knife in her pocket. "Just saying, but I don't know how that's possible. You're living here."

"My wealth is not reflected in my surroundings, but it is real. You would be paid most handsomely."

She bit her lip again, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. Despite his reservations, Severus felt a slight fascination for the girl. He'd been buried in books and papers for almost a year now, and it had become a little…boring. This girl, Jennifer Roberts, was presenting him with an opportunity to study and learn again.

"What do you get out of this?"

"My curiosity sated."

Her eyes flickered for a brief moment with an emotion he couldn't place, but then chilled to ice. "I am a person, you know. Just because you can use magic doesn't mean you're better than me."

"I never said that I was."

"And you would have to work around my schedule."

"That's fine," he said.

"And I want to be paid on a bi-weekly basis, not monthly."

"Agreed."

"And I get a say in whatever experiments you plan to do, and I need some way to be in contact with you."

"Your Muggle devices won't work well with me. I will send a letter by owl."

She laughed, a sound that wasn't displeasing to his ears, and he waited for her to calm down. "You must be joking."

"Cora is more than capable of delivering messages to you," he said. Upon hearing her name, the dark-feathered owl swooped into the study and landed on the armchair. Jennifer gazed curiously at the bird, but kept her distance. "Do you have any complaints?"

"I suppose not."

"Then we're agreed. You will come here when available, I will study your abilities, and after enough research I will work to develop a possible cure or deterrent."

"And you'll pay me?"

"I'm a man of my word."

"If you're not, I'll find whoever this Potter person is and tell him about you. I swear it."

His eyes narrowed, but, in the end, he agreed that her having a slight upper hand wasn't a bad thing. She was most likely scared, and perhaps acting out of desperation. If his instincts were right, she was going to hide as soon as possible, and not actually work with him.

Jennifer Roberts was going to be surprised if she tried to run. Severus Snape was a curious man, and once his appetite to learn was awakened it would not rest until sated. There would be nowhere in the world she could hide.


End file.
